The Potts Family
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: REQUEST PROMPTS FOR Modern Au! Potts Family! I will post all requested stories here. I accept anything you request, but no rated M. Please enjoy my stories for these prompts :) Remember to put this story on your alerts to know when I have posted your prompt!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am writing my modern Au BATB fanfic. And this is just a multiple one shots of the Potts Family including Lefou. I will be accepting the Potts Family prompts now! Details are at the summary. Please enjoy the following stories Please send prompts! I honestly so excited to write this story. And I don't own everyone except my Oc's, hope you guys like it and please leave a review and see you all at the next chapter and on into the story:**

It was a warm morning in Florida, the Potts family live in the house, a living room, upstairs two bedrooms, one bathroom, attic, downstairs basement, kitchen, fireplace and a big backyard. Mr. Potts work at Home Depot while Mrs. Potts work at hospital as a nurse. But she quit and decided to be stay home mom to take care of her son's, Lefou and Chip.

Mr. and Mrs. Potts first met when they live in franch. Mrs. Potts parents use to live in England but later move to franch when her father got a job as a police. They met in high school they fell in love. They went on a date, went to the Effie tower. Later, Mrs. Potts got accepted of university, while Mr. Potts working as a hard construction worker. Five year later, Mrs. Potts graduated from university. After she graduated, Mr. Potts took her to a romantic date at the beach during sunset. Then, he proposal to her and ask her to be his wife, of course, she say yes. They plan a small wedding at their backyard and invited all their family and friends. They went to their honeymoon at Disneyland Paris. Few year later, they have their first child and they name him, Etienne(Lefou actual name before Gaston nickname him Lefou), When Lefou was ten, his parents move to Florida in America.

When Lefou was twenty, his parents give birth to the healthy baby boy name Christopher Potts, which he name after his great grandfather of Mrs. Potts side of the family. Lefou offens take care of his baby bro when his parents went out for a night out or when his mom take a break. Lefou was sitting on the living room couch and Chip was crying, then, Lefou have a idea, he use his best impression of the Disney characters and Chip absolutely love it. Chip has fallen asleep snuggled into Lefou chest, and Lefou is starting to drift off himself with two arm wrapped protectively around Chip. They're still like that, all two of them cuddled up together, laying on the couch, when Mr and Mrs Potts get back. It's the most adorable sight they have ever laid eyes on.

Few year later, Chip was a ten year old boy, interested into skateboard and video game, he alway love his family. He alway play his Nintendo Wii and his favorite game are Mario Kart Wii and Mario Party 8. Of course, his big brother, Lefou nickname him, Le farceur, he alway prank Lefou. He also love Disney and he always watch Disney movie with his big brother, his favorites are Toy Story, Car, Peter Pan, Cinderella, and Frozen. Chip alway dream of becoming a actor just like his big brother.

Lefou, who is now thirty and an American France actor, comedian and singer at the Villeneuve Theatre Boardway Musical at Florida. He also a theatre and Disney nerd. His favorite Disney movies are Frozen, Pirates of the Caribbean, and The Little Mermaid. His boyfriend, Stanley Norbert, work at Walt Disney World. They do go to Walt Disney World for their anniversaries and birthdays. He also overprotective to his little brother Chip whatever he think is dangerous or scary. He sometimes take his little brother at work in the broadway theater. He sometimes babysitting his little brother when their father are working or when their parents went out for a night out.

But don't worry, there is no just thing of happy ending, why you may ask? Because their story, wasn't over, their story, just a beginning…..

 **And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. If you guy have a prompt idea,** **just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better!** **I would happy to do it.** **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! I would love to hear your idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This prompt was requested by frozengirl9721.**

 **Prompt: Lefou was alway visited his friends in California, but a huge hurricane headed toward the Potts' house in Florida, and they had to evacuate, but Ms. Anna Arendelle(and maybe Elsa and Olaf, too!) came to help them either protect their home or give them a place to stay.**

* * *

"Now Lefou, texted us when you arrive California and take a some pictures, and have a safe trip!" Mrs. Potts wave goodbye as the Potts family drop of Lefou to the airport, Lefou was going to visit his friend, Belle, he was going to spent time one week of his high school year.

But, unaware that the hurricane Irma is coming, they didn't know that until one day later. Mrs. Potts was knitting in the living room sofa and Chip was watching tv of My Little Pony. That was until the new was on. "We are in disrupted of this breaking new!" said the woman.

"Hurricane Isma is coming toward Florida, please! You must repair of the hurricane and buy some foods, water, emergency kit, and other you need, please, stay with your love one, and your children's. This is Mrs. Snow White, thank for watching. And be safe," the new went back to mlp and Mrs. Potts and Chip were scare of the upcoming hurricane.

A few days later, Mrs. Potts came back from the story so that every they need for a upcoming hurricane, they have extra blankets, foods, water, flashlight, and other they need. Chip was scare of the upcoming hurricane worrying that they might died and he think of his future that he will never have, he never finish school, he will never get a job, he will never get married and have kids. He hold tightly of his snowman doll of Olaf from frozen that Lefou brought him since he was a baby.

The next day, their town was flooded, people are stuck in their home, many of people helping and recusing them, but their home was almost flooded, Chip was holding on into his snowman plushy and was frighten that the house was a little bit of flooded water. "Mama! Papa!" He yell at his parents hoping that they can hear him.

"Chip!" He heard his papa cries. He saw his papa wearing a rubber overalls suit and gloves. "Papa!" Chip exclaim, "Chip! It ok! Nothing to be afraid of," Mr. Potts try to clam his son down. "We will go to the root of the garage." Mr. Potts carrying his son and they went into a attic, Mr. Potts open a attic window and they exited the window. "Chip!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed as she hug her son tightly. "Mama! What are we going to do? Where we go? Where will we stay?" Chip questions his mom.

"I don't know" the mother replied. "We have to wait until someone rescue us".

And then, they both saw a boat, the family wave to them hoping them to help them. "Hey! Help us! We're over here! We have a boy! Please help us!" Mr. And Mrs. Potts and Chip yell very loud. And then, the boat is heading their direction. They saw a two woman, two men, one boy and a dog.

A woman, who is a tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles, she is wearing a white sleeveless tank top with have snow flake on it. A short roll up blue pant, and a sandal.

A second was a slender build and fair skin. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead, and a light dusting of freckles and her face is also slightly rounder than a other woman, probably sister. She is wearing a green shirt with have a sunflower on her left chest, and a pink shirt pant.

Third was a man, he has blond hair (more golden than a girl who have strawberry-blonde hair, but not as pale as other girl who have platinum blonde hair). He has light brown eyes and fair skin with a few freckles across his nose. His nose is quite big and his cheeks tend to redden a lot, because of the cold weather. He wear a black shirt, a brown sweatshirt, a dark green short pant, and a brown sandal.

A four was a man, who is a driver, has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose, auburn hair, sideburns, and "dreamy" green eyes. He was wearing a shirt with blue and white stripes, a blue pant, and a blue sandal.

A fifth is a boy, who is probably around Chip ages, it was a young boy around eleven years old with platinum blond hair, he is wearing a white shirt, orange shirt pant, and a brown sandal. And next to him was a Bernese Mountain Dog who is wearing a green and purple collar with a sliver and a snowflake inside.

"Ok, women and children first!" said a blond man, Mrs. Potts give a man Chip first and he take Mrs. Potts hand and help them get on a boat. Mr. Potts went last and got on the boat. Anna give them a nice warm towel. "Thank you all for recuse us!" Mrs. Potts thank them. "Your very welcome, I'm Anna, this is my older sister, Elsa, our little brother Olaf, my blond boyfriend, Kristoff, and Han, who is a driver and my sister boyfriend, and that dog is Kristoff dog, Sven, he friendly, he wouldn't bite." Anna introduced them with her sister, their boyfriends, and their little brother, and Sven. "And what your name?" Anna ask.

"It nice to meet you all, I'm Beatrice Potts, and this is my husband Jean, and our son Christopher, but we call him Chip, and our other older son, Lefou, is at California visiting his friends." Mrs. Potts replied.

"It nice to meet you, you will stay our home until the hurricane Irma is over." said Elsa. It was a nice long drive to their home. Chip and Olaf are playing super smash bros Wii U and everyone is doing the adult stuff. Anna took a picture of everyone including a Potts family. She sent it to her friend, Lefou to see that they recuse his family.

 _A: hey Lefou! We just save your family from the hurricane and we having a great time! ;)_

 _L: omg! Thank you so much for saving them! I was worry sick that something might happen to them but thank god you save them! You and your sister, your boyfriends, and your little brother are a hero!_

* * *

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a request, Please leave a review or just pm to me. I would happy to do it. And remember to put this story on your alerts to know when I have posted your prompt!**


End file.
